


Always

by latte_samurai



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Florabella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latte_samurai/pseuds/latte_samurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence is a vampire/fairy hybrid and Isa is banished fairy who meet in the human realm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> first fatm fic. please forgive me if i get it wrong

Long, long ago in the shadows of the human realm lived vampires and fairies. Werewolves lived far off in another time long before that. Fairies and vampires were enemies from the beginning. When vampires emerged from the darkness of man fairies for for the humans safety. The fairy king, King Oberon, fought hard against the vampire leader/original Karayan of the hallows. The battle between the two forces went on for centuries. Once day the fairy princess Fayette stumbled upon the vampire prince Kieran feasting on a deer. No one had ever heard of a vampire drinking animal blood before. The two had a great love affair. They had a daughter which they named Florence. She had the mystic powers of her mother and the darkness of her father. Florence was something the world had never known before:a hybrid. She could make flowers grow at her will, she could be kind and be friends with all walks of life, she loved her mother and father dearly; but she was still a vampire. She had to drink blood to survive, her father taught her the ways of his kind. Florence was a secret for three centuries, but one day King Oberon followed his daughter to see where she had run off to for so long, only to discover her meetings with Kieran and Florence. 

The King was angered at his daughter for betraying their kind. The king called for an immediate meeting with King  Karayan . The vampire king secretly knew about the affair and the child. Kieran had told his father when Fayette told Kieran she was with child. Kieran hadn’t taken the news well. At first King  Karayan was angry, but he remembers his own forbidden affair. Kieran’s mother was human, she died in childbirth.  Karayan turned her shortly after that and they had more offspring. Kieran was what is know was a half ling, which makes Florence a half ling-hybrid. Over time everyone realized that Florence only needed to feed every once in awhile and could eat human foods to sustain herself.   

King Oberon was still angry about his daughter’s betrayal. So he banished her from the fairy kingdom. Fayette took young Florence to the human realm with her. They were never heard from again leaving Kieran heartbroken.

 

* * *

There was a fairy who had a vampire name once in the fairy kingdom. She caused trouble all the days of her life. Her name was Iezabel. No one knows where she came from or who she belonged to. One day she was caught drinking blood with the vampire prince Apollyon. This wasn’t too long after the king banished his own daughter to the human realm. So he banished Iezabel as well. She changed her name when she got to the human realm to Isabella. It was similar to her own and she could shorten it to Isa. She made a life for herself in the human realm.

 

* * *

Fayette changed her name to Evelyn, but kept Florence’s name the same. Her father had named her after some amazing woman he had once known. Evelyn created a life for her and Florence, a simple life, but a good one. Over time Evelyn noticed both she and Florence were aging. This scared Evelyn, because fairies never aged. Evelyn had more children of her own with human men, but she never forgot Kieran. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the beginning of the story. More is to come


End file.
